


Travel Buddies

by lostin_space



Series: Liz Ortecho Week 2020❤️️ [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Liz and Max plan to go on a trip together finally.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Liz Ortecho Week 2020❤️️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Travel Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> liz week day 2: liz + wanderlust

“For a woman who thrives on spontaneity, you plan way too much.”

Liz shrugged Max away and he left a kiss on her shoulder before listening. Now that he was awake again, she wasn’t wasting any time. They were finally going traveling together no matter what.

“I need to plan where we’re going to sleep and eat,” she explained. He hummed in agreement.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, it’s just funny.”

“Don’t test me, I can plan to leave you in France,” she teased. He grinned and sat beside her.

Liz marveled at her plans. After Max came back and tried to get his job back, they basically insisted he go through counseling before he could be cleared to come back to work. If they went traveling instead, no one would know. That meant she had a month to plan out the perfect trip for the two of them.

“Liz,” Max urged. She looked over at him and he looked at her with that special little glint in his eye that was just for her. “I’m excited about this. I’ve waited eleven years to travel with you and… I’m so glad we finally get to do it.”

Liz leaned closer and gave him a short kiss.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
